


Whistle Blower

by Lillybe_Forest



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Crack, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 13:18:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillybe_Forest/pseuds/Lillybe_Forest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brue has a whistle and tries out a few different ways to use it to his advance. Some successes and one big failure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whistle Blower

A whistle blew, echoing around the cave. The bats flew overheard, screeching their anger at the loud sound. Everyone fell silent and turned to stare at Batman who had the whistle against his lips still. It was amusing that a simple high pitched sound was able to break up an argument between all of his Robins.

“Did you just blow a whistle at us?” Dick asked, his hands were on Damian’s shoulders as he had been pulling the youngest away from Tim.

“Great, now we’re being treated as dogs,” Jason muttered, lowering his gun from where it had been pointed towards Dick. It was loaded with blanks, at least that was what Bruce had been told.

“Father!” Damian snapped. “I do not appreciate being whistled at!”

Tim closed his eyes and sighed deeply.

Then the boys went back to arguing.

Apparently the whistle wasn’t any good stopping it for long.

 

-

 

During training Bruce pulled out the whistle. Damian had his headphones in as he practiced with a bo-staff, going through the motions without thought. Bruce blew it once to get Damian attention. His son turned to him scowling, pulling out his headphones.

“Yes, Father?” he asked tensely.

“You’re favouring your right side leaving your left open. You should know better than that.”

Damian nodded and put his headphones back in. “Yes, Father,” he mumbled.

Bruce watched as Damian corrected himself. At least something got Damian’s attention when he was listening to whatever played on his MP3.

 

-

 

Keeping a watch on Jason, Bruce decided to test out his whistle again. Every time Jason raised his gun against anyone he blew it. The first few times Jason twitched and looked around but didn’t see Batman hiding in the shadows.

The noise made Jason paranoid, though never to a dangerous degree or Bruce would have stopped doing it but the sound did make Jason stop.

After some time Jason tensed when raising his gun, as if expecting to hear the shrill sound echoing through the night. Then he only used his gun to pistol-whip thugs instead of aiming at them. His body twitching if he so much as levelled it at someone.

Another good use for the whistle.

 

-

 

Whenever Bruce saw Tim with Conner Kent he was very displeased. He didn’t want that clone to be near his son, touching him. No matter what Dick said Bruce wasn’t oblivious to Tim’s feelings for Conner Kent, he just preferred not to think about it. Which he thought was fine.

But with it right in front of him he was not happy.

Conner Kent’s hands were on Tim. They were moving in closer together.

Blowing his whistle the two jumped apart.

“Bruce!” Tim yelled as he moved back from the clone. “What are you doing here?”

Bruce raised an eyebrow. “Go home,” he said, voice low as he glared at Conner Kent.

Tim looked between them before nodding and leaving.

“I have my eye on you,” Bruce growled to the Superboy.

Following after Tim he pocketed his whistle.

 

-

 

Staring at Dick whilst laying on his bed was a good activity in Bruce’s mind. His lover was getting unchanged slowly and Bruce was more than happy to watch as Dick left his clothes on the floor of his bedroom. But when the man began staring at himself in the full-length mirror he was getting impatient.

Picking up his whistle he blew it to get Dick’s attention.

Immediately Dick spun around. “Did you just blow that whistle at me again?” There was an unusual tightness to Dick’s voice. Bruce knew that meant he was very angry.

Bruce studied his lover for a moment. It was silent in the room. Then Bruce realised Dick was waiting an answer. “Yes?”

Dick walked over to him, kneeling on the bed. Leaning over he took the whistle from Bruce’s fingers. “Why did you blow this at me?”

“I wanted your attention.”

“You think you need to prompt me to get it?” Dick’s eyes darkened as he studied the whistle. “Don’t worry, Bruce, you have my full attention now.”

Bruce felt a wave of dread as Dick moved to kneel over him, the hand holding the whistle moving down his chest. At that moment he did not want Dick’s attention at all.

 

-

 

Bruce was sat at his desk when Alfred entered his study, a tray with tea and sandwiches in his hands.

“I thought you might want a bite to eat, Master Bruce,” Alfred said as he placed the tray on the desk, careful of the papers covering the hardwood surface.

“Thank you,” Bruce mumbled as he read a proposal for a new research project, it sounded relatively interesting.

Alfred turned to leave, stopping just shy of the door. “Master Bruce, I have not heard the shrill tones of the whistle I had given you recently.” It had only been as a joke but Bruce had really made it his own.

Bruce tensed, shifting in his seat. “I am no longer in possession of that particular whistle.”

Interesting. “I have to say I am not surprised that it was taken. Would you like me to purchase a new one for you?”

“No!” Bruce looked up, his face flushed ever so slightly. Then he coughed awkwardly, head bowed back to his papers. “I mean, that is not necessary.”

A knowing glint entered Alfred’s eyes. “If you are sure, Master Bruce. Please remember to eat something.” Excusing himself he left the office. He would really have to thank Master Dick for taking the whistle away from Bruce but maybe he should have a conversation about appropriateness. Still, that whistle had been driving everyone made so he should be praised for stopping Bruce’s use of it. Maybe he’d make Dick’s favourite pie after their talk.


End file.
